The begining
by Eraman
Summary: This is how it all began, before the romantic relationship they were just two kittens who lived different lives. This is how they met, were torn away from each other and then found each other again. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Oh finally in London", Skimble said as he jumped off the train and stretched his muscles. "I love my job but sometimes I just want to be at home with my mate. I wonder how she is, she seemed really nervous about something when I left."

Skimble started to walk down the platform, being patted by kids and station workers at times but he ignored them, well he purred at them but he wanted to get home. He wanted to see how the kittens were doing. Jelly and Gus had a son that was named Asparagus after his father and Deuteronomy had two kittens now, his second mate had given birth to a tiny little black kit with leopard spots on his chest, wrists and ankles. Deuteronomy also had Munkustrap a little silver tabby. Skimble and Jenny had one daughter her name was Bombalurina. Safir was keeping an eye on a pair of Siamese kittens that had been abandoned by the gate. Their names were Coricopat and Tantomile and Edan and his mate Flinga had the girls Exotica and Cassandra.

"I wonder if we will get another kitten of our own", Skimble mused and walked on.

"Mamma", he heard someone cry.

"What the?" Skimble froze on the dark street and looked around

"Mamma", he heard again.

"What?" he started to run down the dark street.

"Mamma dove siete? Mamma? Mamma!"

_(Mommy where are you? Mommy? Mommy!)_

Skimble looked forward on a street and saw a small little kitten running one here and one there looking for something. The kitten was a black and white patched tom. The kitten was crying a lot and looked scared and heartbroken… and tired.

"Mamma", it sniffled. "Mamma."

"Poor little lad", Skimble said and walked towards the kitten and when he got in front of it all that met him was a horrified gasp.

"Oi there lad what's yer hurry", Skimble asked and saw the little kitten tremble.

"Mamma è andata. Dove è la mia mamma... aiutare."

_(Mommy is gone. Where is my mommy... help.)_

And the kitten fainted and Skimble caught it before it hit the ground and picked it up.

"What was that he said", he mumbled and looked at the little kitten. "My my my he can't be that old… and he's abandoned?" Skimble looked around, the kitten was still trembling. He saw an old sweater and hurried over and put it over the kit in his arms.

"I can't just leave the lad here", he mumbled and looked around. "Maybe if I follow his scent I'll figure out where he came from."

Skimble smelled the air, it wasn't for nothing he was known as the best tracker in the yard, and soon found the kitten's scent and followed it. After walking for about fifteen minutes he got to a dark road and found a string that smelt like the kit.

"Did someone tie him up?" Skimble wondered. "Wait… I smell a queen." He followed the scent and walked down the road, opposite the way the kitten had gone. He suddenly saw something on the road… the remains of a cat.

"Oh no", Skimble said and hugged the kitten close. "Sweet EC no… poor lad… what am I gonna do now?" he looked at the kitten that seemed sick. "Well I can't leave you here… so I guess I better take you home."

* * *

><p>Jenny, Jelly, Flinga, Edan and Gus were up talking to Old Deuteronomy, Jenny though threw glances at the path leading away from the clearing.<p>

"He'll be here soon dear", Jelly said and put a paw on her friend's. "Maybe the train was delayed."

"Maybe… I just have this odd feeling about it."

"Do you think something happened", Flinga asked.

"I don't know…"

"Hey look here he comes", Gus said. "And judging by the looks of it, he has something for you."

"A present", Jenny exclaimed. "Oh how romantic of him."

"Welcome home Skimbleshanks", Deuteronomy said smiling.

"Thank ye sir", Skimble said and sighed. "If only it been better."

The other cats looked quizzically at him.

"What ya got there", Edan asked nodding to the strange 'package' in Skimble's arms.

"The reason why it could've been better", Skimble mumbled and moved a little of the sweater. The others gasped and Flinga hurried over to the kitten.

"Where did you find it", she asked putting a paw to the kitten's forehead.

"He was roaming the streets calling for his mother", Skimble said. "Poor lad, I found his mother though… she was dead."

"Oh no", Jenny gasped. "How old is he?"

"He looks to be in Munkustrap's age", Flinga said taking the kitten into her arms. "But he's burning up."

"My guess is the lad had a cold or something already and with running around on the streets and the trauma it broke out into a fever", Skimble mused.

"Anything else we need to know", Edan said picking up the little kit.

"He's not English… At least I think not."

"What makes you say that", Deuteronomy asked.

"He said something odd before passing out."

"Well", Edan said. "The lad seems strong. Yeah he's gonna be a fighter this one."

"Oh stop it", Jenny said taking the kitten herself. "He needs medical care before you start plotting about his future as a warrior-kit."

Jelly walked over too and looked at the kitten.

"We better take him to the medical den", she said and the two of them hurried away.

"So", Edan asked. "What are we gonna do with him?"

"I intend to keep the lad", Skimble said. "He has no one else."

"But Skimble", Gus said. "You already have a kitten and another on the way."

"I know that Gus", Skimble went on. "But what else can we do?"

They all looked at him and then each other, not knowing what to do.

"Let's make sure he gets better first before deciding anything", Deuteronomy said. "Everybody should have some rest now."

"Yes sir", the cats said and scattered.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Here you go the first chapter in me pre-story for the "A week with"-series I have. I used an internet translator for the Italian stuff... sorry all you Italians if it isn't right. I own nothing... except for Safir, Edan &amp; Flinga. Those are mine thank you very much. I think you might recognize the names but I won't tell you from where ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**When it is written like this:**

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

Alonzo woke up the next day when the sun hit his face.

"Spegnere la luce mamma è troppo luminoso."

_(Turn off the light mommy it's too bright)_

Then someone spoke in a language he didn't understand and his eyes shot open.

"Mamma?" he asked and looked around with two big horrified eyes. He was in… an oven? No he can't have been in an oven they didn't have an oven on the ship. He felt something move and sat up and gasped and pulled back. On his legs sat a kitten around his age.

"HI!" she screamed with a big smile. "Who're you?" She was a little scarlet princess with big honey colored eyes. Alonzo didn't understand what she asked and she cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you", she said again. "What's your name?"

Alonzo looked around the oven.

"Dove sono", Alonzo asked.

_(Where am I)_

"Huh?" she said confused. "Dove sono? That's your name?"

"Dove sono?"

"Bombalurina", the princess said happily.

"Che cosa?"

_(What?)_

"Huh?"

Both kittens looked at each other wide eyed and confused.

"Bomba dear", a voice said and Alonzo gasped in fear and crawled back into a corner, hugged himself and closed his eyes. He had seen a big cat with tiger stripes and leopard spots and he was afraid of her. His mother had told him to stay weary of English cats. He whimpered slightly and cried wondering where his mum was.

"Oh dear", the queen said. "No Bomba don't go any closer."

The princess stopped and looked at the black and white kitten.

"Partire", the kit was saying sobbing slightly. "Partire."

_(Go away. Go away.)_

"Mummy what's wrong with him?"

Jenny sighed and hugged her daughter to her gently.

"Listen honey", she said. "Go and get Deuteronomy, can you do that?"

"Okay mum." Bomba ran out the den and Jenny looked at the whimpering kitten. Her heart broke when she saw how distressed he was, and afraid. She walked closer and sat down not far from him. He pressed closer to the wall shaking his head.

"Don't worry little one", Jenny said and reached out her hand. "I am not going to hurt you." She reached for him but he whimpered and pressed closer to the wall.

"I won't hurt you", Jenny went on and almost touched him when something flashed in the kitten's eyes and he started to hiss angrily. "Now young man that is very rude. Ow!" The kitten had clawed her, not bad enough to draw blood but it still ached. She pulled her paw back.

"Lasciami in pace", the kitten growled but Jenny could hear he was still afraid.

_(Leave me alone)_

"Honey I don't understand you."

"LASCIAMI IN PACE!" the kitten screamed trying to run but she grabbed him. "NO! Lasciami andare! Dov'è la mia mamma! Voglio che la mia mamma! Lasciami andare! Mamma! Mamma!"

_(Leave me alone! No! Where is my mum? I want my mum! Let me go! Mum! Mum!)_

Jenny held on to the fighting kitten and then she felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up at Deuteronomy.

"Let him go Jenny", Deuteronomy said and she nodded and let go of the kitten. The frightened little thing ran over to the corner again and hugged himself.

"I only wanted to help him", Jenny whispered sadly.

"It's not your fault Jenny", Deuteronomy said soothingly. "He is just terrified and don't understand us."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I will try to talk to him. Do we know his name?"

"No", Jenny said.

"He said Dove sono", Bomba said from the door and Deuteronomy nodded and walked over to the frightened kitten.

"Stare alla larga ... n-non venirmi vicino. Lasciami in pace", the kitten said.

_(Stay away… d-don't come near me. Leave me alone.)_

"Don't be afraid Dove sono", Deuteronomy said and the kitten looked at him.

"Che cosa?" The kitten looked at him oddly.

_(what)_

"That's your name isn't it", Deuteronomy went on. "Dove sono?"

"Ti trovi in un forno", the kitten answered.

_(You're in an oven)_

"What Dove sono?" Deuteronomy said confused.

"Ti trovi in un forno ... perché sono in un forno? Chi sei? Dove sono?"

_(You're in an oven… why am I in an oven? Who are you? Where am I?)_

Deuteronomy laughed a merry laugh and the kitten looked at him oddly.

"Deuteronomy what is it", Jenny asked.

"His name isn't dove sono", he chuckled and looked at her. "He asked where he is."

"You understand him?"

"Yes, I don't know why I understand him or why he understands me."

"Maybe it because you are the Jellicle leader."

"Jellicle", the little kitten said and they turned to him. "Jellicle."

"Yes we are Jellicles little one", Deuteronomy said. "What's your name?"

"Sono Alonzo, chi sei?"

_(I'm Alonzo, who're you?)_

"Well Alonzo I'm Old Deuteronomy."

"Antico Deuteronomy", the kitten mused.

"Yes exactly", Deuteronomy said and smiled and held out his paw to Alonzo. "How do you do?"

"Ho paura", the kitten said and took his paw and Deuteronomy pulled him into a hug.

_(I'm scared.)_

"Don't be", he said softly rocking the kitten.

"Voglio sapere dove è mia mamma. Hai visto lei? Mi puoi dire?"

_(I want to know where my mommy is. Have you seen her? Can you tell me?)_

Alonzo looked up at Deuteronomy and the old tom sighed and put a hand on Alonzo's head and gently stroked it.

"I'm sorry", he said. "She is with the Everlasting cat now."

Alonzo's eyes widened.

"No", he said backing away. "No."

"Yes my boy I'm sorry."

"No!" Alonzo wailed and started to cry. Deuteronomy reached out for him but the kit backed away from him.

"Dad", a little voice said and Deuteronomy turned and saw Munkustrap. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Munkustrap", Deuteronomy said as Jenny sat by the kitten and hugged him to her. The kit hugged her arm and cried too. "Just a kit losing his mother."

"What will we do with him now sir", Jenny asked while she rocked the crying kitten. "We can't send him away."

"I know Jenny… But who can he stay with?"

"I can take him", Jenny said. "But he won't understand me…"

"Then I guess he better lives with me."

Alonzo looked up at Deuteronomy, since he could, for some reason, understand him.

"Io ... Posso stare con voi", he asked.

_(I… I can stay with you?)_

Deuteronomy chuckled and walked over and picked up the kitten.

"Of course you can little one", he said and Alonzo rested his head on Deuteronomy's shoulder. "Now I think you need some sleep."

* * *

><p>Deuteronomy put Alonzo in a small bed in his den. Munkustrap, who'd followed his father, and Tugger watched him curiously.<p>

"Chi sono", Alonzo asked.

_(Who are they?)_

"These are my sons Munkustrap", Deuteronomy said and pointed at his son. "And Rum Tum Tugger."

"Munkustrap", Alonzo repeated and pointed at Munkustrap. "Rum Tum Tugger."

"Exactly."

"Daddy who's that", Tugger asked.

"This is Alonzo", Deuteronomy explained. "Alonzo isn't from London or England for that matter. He's from… Alonzo where are you from?"

"Io sono di Venezia", Alonzo answered proudly but then he yawned. "Scusi."

_(I'm from Venice. Sorry.)_

"It's okay son", Deuteronomy said. "Alonzo said he is from Venice."

"Where's that", Munkustrap asked.

"Italy", Deuteronomy explained.

"Italia", Alonzo said and lied down to sleep.

"Exactly", Deuteronomy said and smiled. "Now all of you lie down to sleep."

"Lullaby daddy", Tugger asked and Deuteronomy started to sing:

**_Sleep little catkin  
>It is still winter time<br>Yet sleeps the birch and the ling  
>roses and hyacinths.<br>It's still far to spring  
>before the rowan stands in bloom<br>Sleep you little catkin  
>it is still winter time<em>**

**_The sunlight-eye is watching you  
>The sun's embrace rocks you<br>Soon the forest path will be green  
><em>****_And every flower will flag_**

**_Yet a little sunshine-pray  
>Little catkin gets so green<br>The sunlight-eye is watching you  
>Sun's embrace is rocking you<em>**

Deuteronomy watched the little kittens and smiled. He knew Alonzo would be a good cat for the tribe, if he only learned the language.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC There next chapter up. The song sung is a well known (at least here) Swedish children song called "Sov du lilla videung". The melody is so sweet and I highly suggest you looking it up ;)<strong>

**kboyer2013 - I'm happy you seem interested, sorry that it took so long to update.**

**HGP - I hope you'd say that ;)**

**KatyOnACloud - happy you do but if you haven't read the "A week with..." stories I wrote you won't understand much of this further on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The next day Alonzo was watching all of the other kittens play out in the yard. He was sitting far away from the others, just listening to try to understand what they were saying. He realized they were talking about the ball of yarn Tugger was holding. He didn't know what they were doing at all and watched in confusion as they split up into two teams. Munk, Bomba, Exotica and Asparagus Jr. was on one team and Tugger, Admetus (a kitten found earlier that day), Coricopat, Tantomile and Cassandra was on the other.

"It's not fair", Bomba was saying, but Alonzo didn't understand. "They're one more than us."

"But we bettah", Exotica said.

"Maybe", Munk said and looked at Alonzo and grinned. "Maybe Alonzo wants to play."

"How can he play with us", Tugger asked. "He won't understand."

"Of course he wanna", Munk said. "Wait here."

Alonzo covered back when Munk ran up to him but Munk just smiled.

"Hi", he said. "You play with us?"

"Che cosa", Alonzo said. _(What?)_

"Play", Munk said throwing the ball up and down. "You." He pointed at Alonzo. "And us." He gestured for all of them. "Play?"

"Cosa?" _(What)_

"Um… Ah!" Munk ran over to Admetus and pulled him over. "Play see!" He said and he and Admetus started playing with the ball.

"Vuoi giocare", Alonzo asked. _(You want to play)_

"I don't know what that means but yes!" Munk said nodding.

"Yes", Alonzo repeated. "Sì"

"Sì!" Munk yelled and grabbed Alonzo's arm and pulled him over to the others. "Alonzo's on my team!"

"Does he know the rules", Tugger asked.

"Um", Munk turned to Alonzo who tilted his head to the side.

"Che cosa?" he asked again.

"Do you know how to play football", Munk asked.

"Cosa?"

"Football", Munk said and showed Alonzo the ball. "Ball."

"Ball", Alonzo repeated. "Palla." _(ball)_

"Uh yeah… um… foot", he pointed at his foot.

"Foot", Alonzo repeated. "Piede." _(foot)_

Munk nodded and kicked the ball to his team mates and they passed it around and Alonzo grinned.

"Oh calcio!" _(football)_

"You know it", Tugger asked in a dry tone.

"Posso?" _(May I?)_ He held out his paws for the ball and Munk handed it to him and Alonzo started to do some advanced tricks and dribbling before passing the ball off to Admetus.

"Hey you're good", Admetus said and made a thumbs up. Alonzo did the same.

"Okay let's start!" Munk said and put his arm around Alonzo's shoulders. "You, Bomba, Exie, Asp and I… team." Munk explained.

"Sì …" Alonzo said a bit hesitant. He guessed it meant they were on the same team.

"We make goal there", he pointed to the two cans used as goal posts. As to proof the point he kicked the ball into the goal and his team cheered. Alonzo nodded. He got that.

"Quindi c'è il nostro obiettivo calcio?", Alonzo asked and pointed at the lamp and can near them. _(So that's our football goal?)_

"Um", Munk said. Alonzo walked up and motioned for someone to shoot the ball at it. Admetus shot the ball towards him and Alonzo hurriedly stopped it and kicked it away.

"Sì?"

"Exactly!" Munk grinned. "We're gonna win this!"

Alonzo grinned and they started playing, they had to stop sometime to get everyone to understand, mostly the younger kittens because the English cats had the same rule as the Italians did. Alonzo was really good at it and Munk was happy because for the first time ever his team won!

* * *

><p>"So boys", Deuteronomy said when they sat down for dinner. "What did you do today?"<p>

"We-" Tugger began but Munk covered his mouth.

"Let 'Lonz tell daddy", Munk said and then looked at Alonzo who looked confused.

"Che cosa", he said and Deuteronomy turned to him.

"Munk and Tugger wants you to tell me what you did today?"

"Oh… Beh in un primo momento stavano giocando da soli e ho appena visto. Ma poi Munkustrap ha chiesto se volevo giocare a calcio con loro. In un primo momento non capivo cosa volesse dire, ma lui ha trovato un modo per dire a me. Abbiamo giocato nella stessa squadra e abbiamo vinto. Munkustrap era molto più felice di me per qualche motivo ... ha mai vinto prima?"

_(Well at first they were playing by themselves and I just watched. But then Munkustrap asked if I wanted to play football with them. At first I didn't understand what he meant but he figured out a way to tell me. We played on the same team and we won. Munkustrap was much happier than me for some reason… has he ever won before?)_

Deuteronomy laughed and ruffled Alonzo's headfur.

"I don't know what he said", Munk said. "But it sounded good…"

"It sure did", Deuteronomy said. "Congratulations on the victory Munkustrap. But Alonzo."

The Italian kitten looked at him.

"Sì", he said.

"I want you to start learning English."

"Ma… No posso…" _(But… I can't…)_

"Why not", Deuteronomy asked.

"Perché devo andare a casa a Venezia... non parlano inglese... Se ci comincio a parlare come te mi dimenticherò italiano..." _(Because I must go home to Venice... they don't speak English there… If I start speaking like you I'll forget Italian…)_

"Alonzo", Deuteronomy said with a heavy sigh. "Listen to me." He pulled the kitten closer. "You are not going back to Italy."

"No?"

"No…"

"Mai?" _(Never?)_

"Well maybe when you're all grownup. But right now." Deuteronomy rose and the three kittens did the same. "It's time for bed."

"Okay", Munk said. "Good night dad!"

"'Night daddy", Tugger called.

"Buona notte signore", Alonzo mumbled and followed Munk and the others.

"Buonna notte Alonzo", Deuteronomy said and left to find Jenny and Jelly. Alonzo had to learn English… and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC There next chapter up. Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**HGP - Laptops are always wierd I've noticed :P**

**KatyOnACloud - Oh you have? Whell in that case ignore what I said before :P I know I love little Bomba too :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay some things to make you understand better when the song comes.**

_**When it's written like this it's the Italian verse**_

_Written like this it's the english version_

* * *

><p>Part 4<p>

"This isn't working", Jenny said with a sigh and put down her book and looked at Deuteronomy. "The boy doesn't understand me and you are in a hurry Deut."

Alonzo looked at them ashamed. He didn't understand what Jenny wanted him to do. He sniffled sadly and Munk looked at him with sympathy. Jenny and Deuteronomy argued on the matter and Munk thought for a bit. Then he grinned and threw a small rock at Alonzo. The other kitten looked up at him bemused. Munk grinned and pointed at a ball. He did some moves around it, pretending to attack. He then rolled the ball over to Alonzo and grinned. Alonzo cocked an eyebrow and Munk made a "go on" motion. Alonzo hesitantly did what Munk had done and then rolled the ball over.

"That's it", Munk cheered. "Oops." The grownups were looking at him. "Uh… Hi."

"Munkustrap", Deuteronomy said. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Munk rubbed his neck and Alonzo looked at him. "Jenny can I try something?"

"Uh… yes of course dear", Jenny said confused. Munk went over to Alonzo.

"I'm Munkustrap", he said pointing at himself. He then put his paw on Alonzo's chest. "You Alonzo."

Alonzo looked at him and then the grownups and then back. He shook his head.

"Yes you can", Munk urged. He put a paw on his chest again. "I'm Munkustrap." He put his paw on Alonzo's chest again. "You Alonzo." He removed it and grinned. Alonzo sucked his lip and put a hand on his chest.

"You Alonzo", he said.

"No no no", Munk said grinning he put a paw on his chest again. "I'm Munkustrap." He walked up to his father and put a paw on him. "You Deuteronomy."

Deuteronomy smiled and put a paw on his chest.

"I'm Deuteronomy", he said and put his paw on Munk's head. "You Munkustrap."

Alonzo bit on his lip and put his paw on his chest again.

"I'm Alonzo", he said and Munk nodded grinning. Alonzo went up to Jenny and took her paw. "You Jenny."

"Yes", she said smiling.

"Money see monkey do", Deuteronomy remarked and Alonzo glared at him.

"Deuteronomy shame on you!" Jenny said. "The kit understands what you are saying!"

"I just meant-"

"I know exactly what you meant! Now shoo!"

Deuteronomy sighed and left. He patted Munk's head but Alonzo avoided Deuteronomy's paw.

"What did daddy mean", Munk asked.

"Oh nothing", Jenny said. "Now Munk do you mind helping Alonzo to learn English?"

Munk lit up with happiness.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Yes!" He cheered and hugged Jenny. Then he grabbed Alonzo's hand. "Come Alonzo! This will be fun!"

"Fun?" Alonzo looked confused.

"Just come on."

* * *

><p>Over the days Jenny and the other grownups watched as Munk taught Alonzo games, dances, and English. At first it was hard but after a bit they got a system going on and they both kept learning about each other and themselves. Jenny and the other grownups watched them play and learn and all smiled. Munk and Alonzo stayed together for weeks and Edan and Safir taught the both of them to fight. Alonzo could usually be found singing to himself, what he sang was this:<p>

(Please do imagine Munk, Alonzo and other kittens playing together while the song is going on. Sorry for the Disney Movie thing :P)

**_Per avere_****_la forza di essere_****_forte  
>Avere<em>****_la saggezza di_****_essere saggio  
>Tutto quello che<em>****_ti_****_insegna a_****_fine  
>E<em>****_sulla strada_****_come si fa_****_ora  
>Le vostre domande<em>****_ a risposta  
>È lei che sceglie il percorso<br>Siete voi che dà e prende_**

_To have the power to be strong  
>To have the wisdom to be wise<br>All of that you will learn in time  
>And on the journey that you make now<br>Your questions want answers  
>It is you who chose the way<br>It is you who give and take_

**_Alien_****_ vedere il cielo ora  
>Cuore aperto sentirsi liberi<br>Era che la vita ha fatto a diventare  
>Un giorno sei contento che tu stai<em>**

_Stranger now see the sky  
>Open your heart feel free<br>Be what life let you become  
>One day you are happy that you are you<em>

**_Si impara_****_ a voi stessi di vivere  
>Nessuno lì per prendere la mano<br>Con fiducia nella fede e nella fiducia  
>Avete intenzione di crescere da cucciolo a tom<em>**

_You'll learn by yourself to live  
>No one is there to take your hand<br>With assurance, faith and trust  
>You shall grow from kitten to tom<em>

**_Alien_****_ vedere il cielo ora  
>Cuore aperto sentirsi liberi<br>Vedere ciò che la vita ha fatto a diventare  
>Un giorno sei contento che tu stai<em>**

_Stranger now see the sky  
>Open your heart feel free<br>See what life let you become  
>One day you are happy that you are you<em>

**_Così_****_ si impara a fine  
>Là fuori ti insegnano<br>Prendete il vostro posto tra quelli che amate  
>E le cose che hai sognato<br>Il desiderio che avevi  
>Assicurarsi che ci si avvicina il vostro obiettivo ora<br>Ci hai messo lì per i suoi meriti_**

_Then at last you will learn  
>From what you teach<br>You take your place amongst them you hold dear  
>And things you've dreamed of<br>The longing that you've had  
>Look, you're closing in on your goal<br>You got there by your own strength_

**_Alien_****_ vedere il cielo ora  
>Cuore aperto sentirsi liberi<br>Era che la vita ha fatto a diventare  
>Alien era contento che tu stai<br>Straniero, straniero, straniero si vive ora_**

_Stranger now see the sky  
>Open your heart feel free<br>Be what life let you become  
>Stranger be happy that you are you<br>__Stranger, stranger, stranger you live now_

But it wasn't only the grownups of the junkyard that watched the little ones playing. From the darkness of the junkyard two yellow eyes watched the little ones closely, especially the Italian and he only waited… waited for a chance to snatch him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC There next chapter up. Sorry for the wait. The song used wasn't mine. It was Phil Collins' Son of Man... well the Swedish version with some slight modifacation to it and then translated to English and Italian ;)<strong>

**HGP - And it will get worse ;)**

**KatyOnACloud - Your wish is my command *bows* sometimes anyway...**

**Malurina - I was wondering when you'd show up... happy you seem to like it this far**

**Missa Catlover - If you haven't read the "A week with..." series you will get disappointed I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

It was a rainy day and Munk, Tugger and Alonzo was lying around in the den they shared with Deuteronomy. Munk was lying near the door watching the rain. Tugger was on his bed throwing a ball up and down and Alonzo lied near Munk watching the tabby watch the rain. Alonzo had been wondering something for a while and seems they all were so bored he decided… to take a chance and get his answer.

"Munk", he said carefully.

"Hm", Munk asked and looked at him.

"You and Tugger have no mum", Alonzo said in a heavy accented English. "Why?"

Tugger sat up and stopped tossing the ball and Munk looked at the rain again sadly.

"Sorry", Alonzo apologized and hung with his head.

"No no it's okay", Munk said and looked at Tugger who nodded. Munk sighed. "Our mum's name was Grizabella left the tribe to find a life of fame and glamour… because the life as a Jellicle was never enough for that cat! She wanted more than what she had and didn't care about the ones he left behind! She didn't care about hurting dad and us! She only thinks of herself."

Alonzo was quiet, he hadn't understood it all and Tugger could see that and sighed.

"Mum left to be happier", he said and Alonzo looked at him. "She didn't like us or dad."

"Tugger", Munk exclaimed.

"You said the same thing! Just longer!"

Alonzo looked at them sadly.

"Like my papa", he said and they looked at him. He smiled sadly at them. "Mi papa left mummy because he don't want me."

"Your dad didn't want you?"

"Sì", Alonzo said nodding. "Mummy leave Venezia (Venice) with me."

"Why", Tugger asked. "I've been wondering why the two of you left Italy."

"Fight", Alonzo said.

"What", Munk asked. Alonzo bit his lip.

"Our tribe lived in church… Ev… Ever Cat Church."

"A church for the Everlasting Cat?"

"Sì… bad cats… want to live where we live. All the papas go to fight. Mamas leave with us. Human came seeing all cats… try to take us… Home was destroyed… accident… Church burnt down."

Munk and Tugger looked deep in thought.

"Mum get us on boat", Alonzo went on. "Sailing world… first bull country… then smaller land beside and then pointy tower city and then here."

"So you sailed from Italy to…" Munk thought for a moment. "To Spain, to… Portugal and France and then here?"

"I think so."

Tugger nodded. "And now you're here."

"Now I'm here", Alonzo said with a nod. Alonzo looked at the rain and Munk followed his gaze.

"You want to go back?" he asked.

Alonzo shook his head. "Dunno…" The three kittens lied there in silence but then heard someone come towards the den.

"Dad!" Munk and Tugger cheered and looked at the door with big grins. But their grins faded when brown and grey tabby tom with sick yellow eyes entered.

"W-who're you", Munk asked trying to be brave and standing in front of Munk and Tugger. The tom just brushed aside him and walked up to Alonzo.

"I've been looking for you", he said. "Come."

"What", Alonzo asked.

"Daddy's been looking for you."

"You not my daddy", Alonzo said backing away.

"Yes I am."

"No."

The tom grabbed his arm painfully hard and Alonzo screamed. Munk and Tugger tried to rush the crazy tom and started to hit on him to make him let Alonzo go. The tom hit them aside and Tugger hit the wall so hard he lost his consciousness.

"No!" Alonzo screamed and his eyes widened in fear when the tom did the same to Munk. "No stop!"

"Come with me", the tom said. "Raol. Come with daddy."

"No! You not daddy!"

"I am. Come with me, daddy knows it's for the best." He pulled on Alonzo's arm.

"No! Help!" Alonzo screamed as they got out in the rain and the tom cackled.

"No one will hear you Raol", he said and picked Alonzo up.

"No! Help! HELP! HELP! HEEEEELP!"

* * *

><p>Edan, Safir, Gus and Skimbleshanks heard that scream and stuck their heads out of their dens and saw what was going on.<p>

"HEY!" Edan yelled furiously and ran at them. But the tom turned around and put a claw to Alonzo's throat. Edan froze in a pounce.

"Let the kid go", he then growled.

"NO!" the tom yelled. "He's my son!"

"He's not", Skimble yelled and Alonzo reached out for him. "If anything he's _mine!_"

"No! Mine!" The tom held the crying kit close to him and Alonzo struggled crying helplessly.

"Skimble!" he called. Skimble took a step forward but Gus and Edan held him back. The tom turned him around so they were facing each other.

"You are mine Raol!" he yelled shaking the crying and terrified kitten. "Io sono tuopadre!" (I am your father) Alonzo was shaking and his lips were trembling. The tom relaxed and put him down.

"Come now", he said and nodded towards the gate. Alonzo looked that way and then back at the Jellicles, at Skimble. He was still held by Edan and Gus with an arm stretched out towards him. Alonzo bit on his lip and turned to the strange tom.

"No", he said still sounding scared. "This my home."

"This", the tom said and laughed. "Impossible! Oh Raol you shouldn't have run away."

"But-"

"This talk about _this_ being your home is just ridiculous! You are too naïve for the world."

He walked around Alonzo and looked around the yard.

"This place has nothing anyone could like", he said and Alonzo noticed how Safir slowly crept towards them. "I wonder what… they'll do next!" He turned just as Safir was about to jump him and hit him in the face so hard he flew into a junk pile near them. Jelly and Jenny ran quickly over to him. Skimble fought in the grip they had on him. The tom turned to Alonzo.

"Now", he said and walked to the gate again. "Come now walk ashamed home with daddy. Daddy-"

"No!" Alonzo said sharply. The tom looked shocked.

"Oh", he said and then he smirked. "Aha… I think I understand." He walked towards Alonzo.

**_Raol knows best how mature one can be  
>So grown up and with character – <em>**He patted Alonzo on the head.  
><strong><em>Yeah Raol knows best<br>Well if everything is so fine then go and be like them_**

"But-" Alonzo tried to interrupt.

**_Ha! You're not one of them  
>You are just like me<br>Go back to them and see!_**

"I will!" Alonzo said angrily but the tom grabbed him roughly.

**_Believe me you'll be gone  
>They don't care about you<br>But you think I'm wrong_** – He pushed Alonzo back while singing:**_  
>Because Raol knows best<br>So try out your 'family'  
>Put them to the test!<em>**

"What", Alonzo asked confused.

**_If you get let down remember this line:  
>"Daddy knows best!"<em>**

The tom stood by the gate now and smirked evilly.

"Alonzo is one of us", Edan growled.

"Oh", the tom said and smirked. "Really?"

"Yes."

The tom smirked and walked over to a box and a scream was heard as he grabbed Bombalurina.

"NO!" Jenny screamed in fright but Jelly held her back. The tom walked up to Alonzo and grabbed his arm.

"So Jellicles", he said. "Choose."

"What", Gus growled.

"You'll keep on kit", the tom said evilly. "The other comes with me. So… who will it be? The queen kit", Bomba cried when he shook her. "That was born a Jellicle. Or Raol", Alonzo whimpered when he too was shaken roughly. "who is just a found kitten from another land."

The two kittens looked at the same cat, Skimbleshanks and he looked at them and turned away. Everything was quiet and then:

"Bombalurina." The tom let her go and she ran to her mother and Alonzo stared at the speaker… Old Deuteronomy who'd just entered the yard. Munk and Tugger were by his sides.

"Good", the tom said and dragged Alonzo towards the gate.

"No!" Munk yelled and jumped towards them but his father caught him. "No don't let him take him! Alonzo!"

The tom and Alonzo got closer to the gate. Alonzo screamed and cried trying to get loose but to no use. None of the Jellicles moved.

"No", Alonzo yelled and looked at Skimble. "Skimble!" Skimble closed his eyes. "Dad!" Skimble started to tremble in anger and grief. "Daddy!" The last thing Alonzo saw was Skimble breaking loose from the ones holding him and then everything went black and he fell. Munk screamed as they saw the tom drag Alonzo into a manhole. Skimble ran towards them but the lid closed just before he got to it. He, Edan and Gus scratched at it, trying to get through the metal… but to no use. Alonzo… was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC There next chapter up. Sorry for the wait. The song used wasn't mine. It was a mildly rewritten translation of the Swedish version of: "Mother knows best (reprise)" from Tangled. I was listening to that when inspiration for this chapter hit me.<strong>

**HGP - Yup really cute :D**

**KatyOnACloud - Why thank you *puts away genie outfit* But I'm not really a genius.**

**Malurina - Me laughing or smiling evilly? Never! Oh but I do twist don't I? Damn I'm getting too obvious... I must change that... Wonder what I can come up with... oooooh maybe a sequal for "Enemy among us"... hm...**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Alonzo ducked as a glass bottle was aimed at his head, flung by his "father". The crazy stray was once a house cat belonging to an Italian family… that much Alonzo had gathered. But the tom had forgotten most of his Italian and got angry every time Alonzo spoke it. Alonzo guessed that Raol, which was the name the tom kept calling him, was the name of a kitten he'd lost long ago. Alonzo was terrified because the tom was raving about how he misbehaved, how he was his dad and deserved respect from Alonzo.

"You little prat", he growled. "I saved you from those terrible backstabbers."

"N-no", Alonzo stuttered weakly. "You… took me."

"You're my son! I saved you."

"Took…"

"No! If you weren't my son they'd try to stop me! But did they? No!"

Alonzo whimpered and backed into the corner and curled into a ball trembling. The tom looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Raol", he said and slowly walked to Alonzo. He took the kitten in his arms, he didn't notice the kitten's protesting kicks and small hits. "I'm just so happy to find you again."

"Not Raol", Alonzo whimpered and tried to get loose.

"When your mother took you and ran I'd never thought I'd see you again." He lifted Alonzo in front of him so he could look at him. "But the moment I saw your superior athletics I knew… I _knew_ I was watching my son."

"No… Not my papa."

"Yes Raol", the tom shook Alonzo. "I am!"

There was a knock on the door and the tom quickly hid Alonzo in a box. When he was sure Alonzo would stay in the box he stood up and looked at the door.

"Come in", he croaked and the small door to his hideout opened and in came a young tom, a ginger tom that was thin. "Macavity sir… what can I do for you?"

Alonzo peaked out the hole at the side of the box to see anything. He saw and heard the young ginger tom tell his "father" about something... Alonzo didn't really understand what it was but his "father" at first seemed upset. But the ginger tom did something then… something Alonzo would never forget. He saw the ginger tom throw a lightning at his "father" and Alonzo screamed in terror.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap shot up when the world around him crashed with thunder. He looked outside with big frightened eyes and then there was a bright flash of light and a huge clack of thunder. Munkustrap screamed and held his head. His little brother, thankfully, wasn't there or he'd taunt him. Munk held his head and had tears streaming down his cheeks when another roar of thunder came again.<p>

He was staring at the floor with his teeth tightly pressed together and he whimpered and had his claws unsheathed. This caused small wounds to appear and bleed. He looked at the bed beside his and his lip started to tremble. It had been about a week since Alonzo disappeared and no matter how hard the grownups searched they couldn't find him. Alonzo was long gone. Munk crawled out of his bed and into Alonzo's. He sniffled and curled into a ball and he could still feel Alonzo's scent in the blanket. He suddenly heard the first English words Alonzo (without it being a lesson) said to him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Munk you and me is friends right?"_

_Munk grinned happily at the other tom-kit. He nuzzled the kittens head happily._

_"Of course!" he then almost shouted. "We are best friends! Bestest friends forever!"_

_"Forever", Alonzo said smiling._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>A new roar of thunder had Munkustrap jump and look out again. It was raining again… Munk hugged his friend's blanket close to him and sang softly:<p>

**_Goodbye - not forever  
>Farewell – it's not the end<br>In my thoughts you will be  
>There you will always be<em>**

**_Goodbye may seem forever  
>Farewell is like the end<br>But in my heart is a memory  
>And there you'll always be<em>**

* * *

><p>On the other side of town a battered and bruised Alonzo lied crying in an old bucket. He'd run away when the ginger tom killed his "father". He'd run and run until he almost passed out. He'd tried to find his way back to the Jellicles but couldn't. He had no idea of where he was. He missed Munk and Skimble and everyone else back at the yard. He wanted them to come and find him again… like Skimble did last time. Now he watched the cloudy sky above and started to sing (pretend it is in Italian please):<p>

**_Come out moon  
>Come out wishing star<br>Come out  
>Come out<br>Wherever you are_** – Thunder clashed and he hid farther into the bucket and sang:****

_**I'm alone here in the dark**_  
><em><strong>All alone and wide awake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come and find me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm empty and I'm cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart is about to break<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come and find me<strong>_ – He saw a ghost image of Skimble searching for him and one of Munk's smiling face. With a trembling voice and with tears going down his cheeks he sang:****

**_A need you to come here and find me_**  
><strong><em>Cause without you I'm totally lost<em>**  
><strong><em>I've hung a wish on every star<em>**  
><strong><em>It hasn't done much good so far<em>**  
><strong><em>I can only dream of you<em>**  
><strong><em>Wherever you are<em>**

**_I'll hear you laugh_**  
><strong><em>I'll see you smile<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be with you just for a while<em>**  
><strong><em>But when the morning comes<em>**  
><strong><em>And the sun begins to rise<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll lose you <em>**– He looked away as Munk and Skimble faded and he ****

**_Because it's just a dream_**  
><strong><em>When I open up my eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll lose you<em>** – He curled into a ball.****

**_I used to believe in forever_**  
><strong><em>But forever is too good to be true<em>**  
><strong><em>I've hung a wish on every star<em>**  
><strong><em>It hasn't done much good so far<em>**

**_I don't know what else to do_**  
><strong><em>Except to try to dream of you<em>**  
><strong><em>And wonder if you are dreaming to<em>**  
><strong><em>Wherever you are<em>**  
><strong><em>Wherever you are<em>**

Alonzo cried himself to sleep that night, as did Munk all across the huge town. Alonzo also made a decision that night, he gave up. He knew he'd never get back to the yard so he'd have to grow up and take care of himself now and maybe… just maybe one day… he'd find Munk instead.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC The songs are not mine both belong to Disney! First verse in the first song is the Swedish version (translated to english)of the second verse ;)<strong>

**HGP - It had to be done so the "A week with..." can actually happen!**

**KatyOnACloud - Aw *blushes* you're embarrassing me... and someone who is very wicked could do that... maybe?**

**Malurina - *sticks tounge out at you* And no it's not Macavity if you remember from the "A week with..." series I actually wrote (somewhere) that it was a crazy stray not Macavity.**

**kboyer2013 - *sounds like a buzzer* wrong guess! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The years went by and Alonzo was a changed cat. He was no longer a little weak kitten that didn't understand the world he lived in. Alonzo was now a tom, a tom that had seen lots of cruelty and misery, had lived through a lot of pain, had experienced heart-aches, illness, injury, joy, pride and hate. Alonzo was on the streets known as the Italian, because he never spoke anything other than Italian. Some say it was because he couldn't but really he just wouldn't (**A/N: yes I made it rime on purpose so sue me ;)**). Alonzo didn't want other cats, peekes, pollicles, rats, mice or birds to understand him. He wanted them to think they could fool him and if he talked in a way they didn't understand he'd be less hurt.

Alonzo had tried to find his way back to the Jellicle junkyard, he'd tried many times but London was big and not everyone had heard of the cats living in the junkyard. Those who had said they were just myth. He'd tried to find them on his own but… well London is big.

Alonzo had grown into a fighter and sometimes thought with the alley cats for food. He didn't take nip like most alley cats did. See that's there's a difference between strays and alley cats. Strays lived on the streets but they were "clean". The scars they had came from attacks or honorable fights. Alley cats were "dirty". They used nip, alcohol if they could get their paws on it and they fought dirty… lost body parts because of it too and most of them had used so much nip their brains were destroyed. But they loved fights... they fought over nothing but if they fought a stray… well they lost 9 times out of 10.

Alonzo had learned to fight them and not other strays unless he had too… it was safer to fight alley cats for food when time were rough. Alonzo fought with them during winters or when he was sick… never anytime else.

Alonzo was also known for his ability to track. He often helped lost kittens track down their mothers and fathers or helped separated friends find each other again. The crime lord Macavity even knew about him, not that his name was Alonzo though… no one knew that. He was known as the Italian… and he knew he would die as the Italian.

* * *

><p>One day Alonzo was lazing around on a crate just enjoying the warm sun. He'd gotten onto a truck and was now near King's Cross station. He'd never been here before but had been working all night trying to find food so he just had to take it easy for a bit. While he was resting he didn't notice someone walk towards him… until he caught their scent and sat up. He looked straight ahead and saw a pair of calico cats watching him. One was a bit smaller than the other and Alonzo guessed one was female. They walked up to him.<p>

"Wow", the bigger one said, a tom. "You are jus' as good as thay say."

Alonzo just looked at him and then to the smaller cat, a queen. She waved shyly at him.

"Che cosa vuoi?" Alonzo asked dryly. _(What do you want?)_

"Oh", the queen started to look through a sack by her paws and pulled out an Italian dictionary in pocket size. She started to look through it.

"Oh 'e's askoing whot we want", she said happily and the tom scratched his head.

"Okay", the tom said. "We need yah're 'elp!"

Alonzo snorted and lied down again.

"L'ufficio è chiuso, mi chiamano al mattino." _(the office isn't open, call me tomorrow)_

"Whot doid 'e say Teazah?" the tom asked.

"Oi don' know!" she said. "'e said oit so fast!"

Alonzo chuckled and looked at them and said slowly:

"L'ufficio è chiuso, mi chiamano al mattino."

"Uh…" the queen looked at the tom. "Oi thoink 'e said oit doesn' mattah… or 'e wants a Martini."

Alonzo cocked an eyebrow at the two of them. The tom sighed and ran a paw over his face.

"Look 'ere Italiano", he said annoyed. "We 'ave a problem an' need your 'elp."

"Non è un problema mio", Alonzo said. _(Not my problem)_

"Somethoing abou' not his problem", the queen guessed. The tom growled and Alonzo just turned away from them. The tom jumped on top of him.

"Look we nee' you're 'elp!" he yelled in panic. "You're tha only one tha' can 'elp!" Alonzo snarled at him and threw him off and jumped off the crate to walk away.

"Please", the queen called after him. "Tha Jellicles need 'elp!"

Alonzo froze mid-step and turned around. He looked at the two cats suspiciously.

"Jellicles", he asked.

"Sí we're Jellicles!" the queen grinned. "I'm Rumpleteazah an' tha's Mungojerrie!"

Alonzo looked at them skeptically and snorted before continuing to walk.

"We need your 'elp ta foind a cat Macavity koidnapped!" Rumpleteazah shouted after him and Alonzo stopped again and looked at her.

"Chi?" _(Who)_

"Oh Oi know tha' one!" she looked through the dictionary. "Who? Ah! 'e koidnapped tha Jellicle protectah!"

Alonzo stiffened, Edan? Macavity had taken Edan? He walked up to the two calico twins and looked at them sharply.

"Farmi la discarica", Alonzo growled darkly. _(Take me to the junkyard)_

The queen looked through the dictionary and then nodded and hurried off with the tom. Alonzo followed, with a warm hope in his stomach. Maybe… just maybe he'd find his way home to Munkustrap… maybe just maybe… they would even recognize him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Sorry for the long long long wait :'( But I had writers block... therefore a short chapter again... <strong>

**HGP - Sorry that it wasn't as soon as you hoped...**

**KatyOnACloud - And it gets worse... or does it dun dun dun**

**Malurina - *sings* I know there's someone somewhere, someone who's sure to find me soon. After the rain goes there are rainbows, I'll find my rainbow soon. Soon it won't be just pretend. Soon a happy ending. Love, can you hear me? If you're near me, sing your song. Sure and strong and soon. (guess where that's from;) ) **

**kboyer2013 - Who doesn't like Disney from time to time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Alonzo would lie if he said everything looked the same when he walked through the junkyard with the twins. They'd been talking non-stop since they left, to each other. They didn't know Alonzo understood every word they said. They talked about how odd and creepy he was, how everyone was going to be happy that they'd found help and they started to plot a break in on Victoria Groove. Alonzo just rolled his eyes at them. Soon they got to the main clearing and Alonzo stopped walking. He looked around, some of the stuff he recognized. Like the oven where a few kittens were playing, the tire and the old car. Alonzo was tense and it got worse when some grown cats appeared around them.

"Jerrie, Teazer", said a scarlet queen that to Alonzo looked really familiar. "Who is that?"

"Tha Oitaloian", Jerrie said beaming.

"The what", the queen asked.

A grey tom walked up to them and Alonzo thought he looked oddly familiar, as did the smaller brow tom at his side.

"The Italian", the grey one asked Alonzo.

"Sí." He answered calmly.

"What are you doing here", the brown one asked.

"Stai amici ha detto che qualcuno era stato rapito e avevi bisogno del mio aiuto." Alonzo answered calmly. (You're friends said that someone had been kidnapped and you needed my help)

"Well he speaks another language Admetus", the brown said and smiled.

'_Admetus!'_ Alonzo thought. '_I knew he was familiar! Then that must be Asparagus Jr.!_'

"'e's gonna 'elp us ge' 'im back", Jerrie said beaming and all the Jellicles flocked around him then.

Alonzo saw quite a few faces he recognized. He saw Jenny, Jelly, Gus… Skimbleshanks… when he saw the older tom he felt a bang of sadness and betrayal. The older tom smiled gently at him but he still looked sad somehow. Alonzo also recognized Bomba, the scarlet queen from before, Cassandra, it was hard to forget that thin cat, he saw a darker thin queen near Cassandra and guessed it was Exotica and he recognized the twins Coricopat and Tantomile… but no one seemed to recognize him. They had all forgotten him! He listened only on a half ear on the Jellicles arguing and talking about him and his ability to help. Because he had started to wonder if that crazy tom's song had been right after all… He remembered the lyrics still and mouthed the words:

**_Raol knows best how mature one can be  
>So grown up and with character <em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah Raol knows best<br>Well if everything is so fine then go and be like them_**

**_Ha! You're not one of them  
>You are just like me<br>Go back to them and see!_**

**_Believe me you'll be gone  
>They don't care about you<br>But you think I'm wrong_**  
><strong><em>Because Raol knows best<br>So try out your 'family'  
>Put them to the test!<em>**

**_If you get let down remember this line:  
>"Daddy knows best!"<em>**

"Shut up!" someone suddenly yelled and the arguing cats stopped arguing and turned around and Alonzo fought to keep the grin back. Safir! The tall and strong tom limped towards them. Alonzo could see he'd been badly hurt recently, probably when Macavity kidnapped Edan.

"You all arguing won't help us getting Munkustrap back", Safir snapped and Alonzo's eyes widened.

"Che cosa?" he asked. (What)

Safir turned to him and glared slightly.

"Listen here Italian, I know you understands us, that is the word on the streets anyway", he said and walked up so he and Alonzo stood face to face. "Our protector, Munkustrap, has been kidnapped by Macavity the Hidden Paw and we need help to track him down and get him back, understood?"

"Sí", Alonzo said calmly.

"Safir", a new voice interrupted and Alonzo saw a black thin tom, with leopard spots on his wrists, ankles and his chest and he had a mane, Tugger! Alonzo could see him over Safir's shoulders.

"What", Safir asked, not taking his eyes off of Alonzo.

"We can't ask an alley cat for help", Tugger yelled. "How do we know he isn't already working for that bloody wanker Macavity?"

"We don't… and he is not an alley cat."

"How can we be sure though?"

"Un gatto randagio che ho già ucciso e preso uno dei tuoi regine di stupro e abuso.", Alonzo answered matter-of-factly. (An alley cat would've already killed you and taken one of your queens to rape and abuse.)

"I have no idea of what that's supposed to mean", Tugger yelled annoyed.

"Non è un problema mio", Alonzo said. (Not my problem)

"'e sai' oit's no' 'is problem!" Teazer said happily, that she understood something. "Before tha' Oi only coul' figuah out 'e tolk abou' abuse!"

Safir snorted.

"He probably said that if he was an alley cat he would've already killed one of us and in the chaos kidnap a queen to rape and abuse."

Alonzo stared at him in shock and Safir smirked slightly.

"That's what you said", he asked nearly laughing.

"Qualcosa di simile." Alonzo answered with a shrug. (Something like it.)

"I think he said something about similar there", Asp cut in. "So is we going to ask him for help or not?"

"Not!" Tugger said. "We can't trust him! We can barely trust anyone outside of the yard!"

"Don't be so dramatic Tugger", Jenny scolded. "I think this young tom can help us."

"But think of the luck we've had with Italians in the past", Tugger argued and Alonzo cocked an eyebrow.

"Tugger that was different", Skimble said.

"Oh so a crazy Italian kidnapping one of us and getting away with it was different than this? We only asked help from within the yard then and we'll do that now!"

"And look how good _that_ turned out", Admetus snapped and the arguing started up again. Alonzo watched it with big eyes. They hadn't forgotten him! Judged by the hurt in Jenny, Jelly, Safir and Skimble's eyes they hadn't forgotten him and was still upset about it! Alonzo sighed heavily when the fighting went on, not even Safir's authority was enough to stop them this time. Alonzo growled.

"Enough!" he roared and everyone turned to him stunned. "Man you're all worse than kittens! You've lost one of your own fine! It happens every day! No matter what you say! You'll find it happens all the time! Now you can either shut up and show me where Munkustrap was lastly seen or let me leave and let you solve this mess on your own! It's your call Jellicles and I'd make it snappy because my patience is running really thin!"

They all stared at him and he rolled his eyes when no one said anything.

"Ah forget it I'll find it myself!" he shouted and started to sniff around the yard, still being stared at. He could make out the scents of the Jellicles in the yard and the scent of a tom that was vaguely familiar… but the scent was very faint and old. He shrugged and went near to the gate and caught a strong familiar scent. Munkustrap! He'd never forget that scent! He smirked and looked up.

"Gotcha", he said smirking and started to walk slowly, nose close to the ground but then felt someone grab his tail and turned around. He saw Admetus holding his tail with a stubborn look on his face. Behind him were Tugger and Coricopat.

"Oh let me guess", Alonzo said pulling his tail loose. "The rescue party?"

"Shut the fuck up", Tugger growled. "We decided we don't need your services so scram."

"No", Alonzo said calmly. "Because this situation has tickled my investigation senses. So I am going to find this silver tabby of yours whether you like it or not. So you can either follow my lead or run back to your little yard and hide. So… take your pick?"

The three toms looked at him and then each other. Alonzo sighed and started to walk.

"Get a move on", he called to them. "I don't got all day and the longer we wait the harder it will be for me to find your brother Tugger."

The three of them ran after him and then Coricopat realized what Alonzo had said.

"How did you know Munk and Tugger are brothers", he asked. "And that Munk is a silver tabby?"

"Why else would Tugger be so upset about the situation", Alonzo said annoyed. "And come on, even I've heard about the famous Jellicle protector, the knight in silver armor!" The last was a lie, but if they didn't recognize him like he did them he'd not make it easy for them.

"Let's go", Alonzo said and started to run. "If we're lucky you'll be back at your haven with Munkustrap by sundown." The four cats ran down the street and Alonzo couldn't deny how good it felt to run with his old friends again… even though they didn't know it.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Oh and a big Eraman hug to the one who can guess what song I listened to while I wrote this chapter! It is obvious actually if you think about it...<strong>

**HGP - Probably not Edan ;)**

**KatyOnACloud - Still exited or was this chapter so bad it killed your excitement?**

**kboyer2013 - Feels like it could head for disaster ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Alonzo was starting to get annoyed with the rescue party. He could tell that at least Admetus and Coricopat had some experience in the art of sneaking around but Tugger was loud… and obnoxious. He kept questioning every move Alonzo made and he'd started to throw out conspiracy-theories about Alonzo's motives. At first Alonzo had thought them amusing… now they were just annoying and a tad offensive! His latest theory was that Alonzo never told anyone that he spoke English just so cats would think he couldn't really understand them, encouraging them to talk about anything and everything near him… even secrets. Alonzo would then bring those secrets back to Italy and the mafia he worked for and they'd be able to take over UK! Alonzo groaned when Tugger started again.

"I bet you are being paid off by the mafia and are also working for Macavity and-"

"Tugger", Alonzo snapped at him. "Shut up or I will grab your long, disgusting tongue and then cut it off with my very long and very sharp claws."

"See I told you he was", Tugger began but Cori clamped a hand over his mouth and grinned sheepishly at Alonzo. The Italian tom glared at them with annoyance and growled darkly. He wasn't usually this touchy when someone talked about him but the fact that the cats he had once counted as his friends didn't even recognize him. He noticed Admetus look at him in a searching way.

"What", Alonzo hissed.

"You… remind me of someone", Admetus said. "But I'm just not sure about who…"

"Well I don't feel the same about you", Alonzo spat. And with that he meant that he didn't feel that he wasn't sure about who Admetus reminded him of, he knew exactly who he was.

"Whoa easy there", Admetus said gently. "No need to snap."

"Will you shut up already", Alonzo growled and started to sniff the ground again. "It's already hard to track your friend and Macavity but your babbling keeps distracting me!"

"Hey!" Admetus snapped. "You-"

"Shut. Up." Alonzo growled dangerously and Admetus backed off.

"I don't think we know him", Tugger whispered to Admetus, but Alonzo heard it. "I don't know anyone this angry."

"Shut up Tugger", Coricopat hissed. "You're the one that-"

Coricopat yelped when Alonzo flew at him and tackled him to the side. Admetus and Tugger stared at Alonzo but then saw a shaggy black cat land where Cori had just been standing. The cat looked menacing and crazy and the four of them all recognized him. It was Joshua Macavity's right-paw-tom.

"Oh lookie here", he said grinning. "The Jellicles are out on a stroll and I see they got some company…" He turned to Alonzo. "Hello there Italian everything alright?"

"E 'stato bello fino a quando non ha mostrato il tuo volto brutto bastardo", Alonzo spat in Italian. (It's been good until you showed your ugly face you bastard.)

"Don't know but you said but it was surely really good", Joshua said dryly. "Now why are you helping these losers?"

"Questo è affar tuo maledetto." (That is none of your damn business.)

"Still… not a clue. But here's a piece of advice", he stood close to Alonzo, who was standing in front of Cori to protect him. "Back off."

"Si marcia indietro." (You back off.)

"If you don't Macavity will have his way with you."

Alonzo laughed. "Ha! Avrebbe dovuto prendere me per primo." (Ha! He'd have to catch me first.)

"Still don't understand ow!"

Alonzo had hit him square in the face, then he went low and kicked Joshua's paws out off underneath him and the tom fell. Alonzo grabbed him and threw him into an open manhole. Admetus and the other two stared at him and Alonzo just walked on.

"Wow!" Admetus said and hurried after him. "You're good!"

"Whatever", Alonzo said. "Now hurry up… there might be more of them around."

* * *

><p>A few hours later the four of them was watching an old garage across a dark street.<p>

"Are you sure Munk is in there", Admetus asked looking down at Alonzo. They were all peaking around a corner. Alonzo was at the bottom, above him Cori, then Tugger and lastly Admetus.

"As sure as I am about Tugger being a pain in the ass", Alonzo said and Tugger growled while Cori snickered.

"Cori", Admetus said and they locked eyes. "Do your thing."

Cori nodded and closed his eyes.

"Thing", Alonzo asked looking up at Admetus.

"Cori is a telepath", Admetus explained. "He's looking through that building to find Munk."

'_Oh so Cori can read minds and _still_ doesn't know who I am?_' Alonzo thought bitterly. They waited a few minutes and then Cori opened his eyes.

"Yeah he's in there…" he said.

"Good", Alonzo said. "Follow me." He darted across the street and was soon followed by the other three. They pressed against a wall. They couldn't find any way in and they scanned the walls with their eyes.

"Now what are we gonna do", Tugger huffed.

Alonzo looked around and saw a went he looked at Admetus and they locked eyes. Admetus twitched then. This was the first time they really looked into each other's eyes. Alonzo smirked a little but ignored the question in Admetus' eyes.

"Get me up", Alonzo instructed and pointed at the vent. Admetus and Cori were quick to do his bidding and soon Alonzo was up in the vent. He looked down at the Jellicles.

"You stay here", he said calmly. "The less going in the easier it will be."

"Hell no", Tugger said. "I won't let an alley cat-"

"Who has more experience with this kind of thing than all three of you put together? Yes Tugger you will." With that Alonzo jumped down into the vent… and into the claws of the Napoleon of Crime.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Hm... no one guessed on what song the was... a well guess I have to hug myself... Sorry for shortness.<strong>

**HGP - Oh don't worry... they will (last said with menacing voice)**

**KatyOnACloud - He's been able to since a bit after he was taken... he just doesn't do it :P**

**kboyer2013 - Sorry to have you wait this long... but exams comes first.**

**Malurina - I wondered where you went :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Munkustrap sighed as he looked up to the tiny window that was the only source of light in the room he was kept in. There were bars in front of the window so that was not the way to escape… He couldn't escape even if he wanted to. He was chained to the wall with a metal ring around his throat that was connected to the chain in the wall. They had left him some food, some water and a blanket to sleep on so he supposed he had to be happy for the small favors. He was so ashamed of himself. He'd _known_ something was up but hadn't listened to Safir's warning and now he was here. He could only imagine what Macavity would do to him and the tribe. He thought it best not to think of it, knowing whatever it was it would be horrible. He wondered if Alonzo felt this helpless when he got kitnapped all those years ago. Munk sighed when he realized his thoughts had yet again travelled to his lost friend… that was probably dead by now. Little did he know that he was going to get a big surprise really soon.

* * *

><p>Alonzo landed on the floor underneath the vent and looked around carefully. This wasn't his first time "breaking in" somewhere but it always had him on an edge. He kept close to the walls and shadows, just in case someone or something would try to attack him. He was sniffing the air as he went, trying to find Munkustrap's scent… but it was hard. The garage was full of scents, which made it hard, even for him, to find the scent that belonged to the silver-tabby. But Alonzo was determent to find Munkustrap, for old friendship's sake if nothing else… and to proof to Tugger that he was able to do it… keeping his word in the process. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him; he was in a small room, probably an office or something. He hid inside an overturned box and peaked out through a small hall. Five big toms walked by him, all of them talking amongst themselves. He heard them talking about an invasion plan, of the Jellicle junkyard. Alonzo fought the growl he wanted to let out down and waited for them to get out of earshot. But the last of them stopped.<p>

"I smell something", he said sniffing the air and the others stop. "A new scent… a strong one."

"Probably just some rat", another one said.

"No… it's *sniff* a cat… male."

"Jellicle", asked the cat that looked like the leader.

"No… he smells too much of street and alleys to be one of those clean pussycats."

"Well… find him!"

The cats spread out and Alonzo sighed, cracked his neck and with a yawn left the box.

"Hey!" someone yelled and he turned to them, looking tired.

"Oh ... ciao io non conoscevo nessuno possedeva questo luogo", he said calmly. (Oh... hello I didn't know anyone owned this place.)

"Who the hell are you?" yelled the leader.

"Che cosa?" (What)

"Boss I don't think he speaks English", said a henchcat.

"Certo che ti ratto stupido", Alonzo said. (Of course I do you stupid rat)

"Hey did he call us stupid", yelled the cat that had caught his scent.

"No", Alonzo said.

"No… Hey you understand English?"

"No non lo faccio." (No I don't.)

"Speak English?"

"Che cosa?" (What?)

"Enough of this nonsense", the leader yelled and walked up to Alonzo. "You are in Macavity's hideout alley cat… and now you will die."

"No non lo farò. Perché voi tutti, in circa quindici secondi, si trovano in un mucchio sul pavimento ... incosciente." (No I won't. Because you will all, in about fifteen seconds, lie in a pile on the floor... unconscious.)

"What's that he said boss?" asked a cat.

"How the hell should I know? I don't speak Italian!"

The cats all froze and turned to Alonzo that was now smirking.

"Oh _fuck_", the leader swore and Alonzo pounced. After fifteen seconds, to the mark, he had them all unconscious in a heap on the floor. Alonzo dusted off his pelt and walked out of the small room, whistling. He started to sniff the air and caught scent of Munkustrap again. He grinned and nearly skipped as he walked towards a door on the other side. Guarded by two more cats.

"Hey!" they exclaimed when he walked up to them and while whistling he kicked their asses.

* * *

><p>Munk heard fighting outside his door and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Were the henchcats fighting amongst themselves again? After a little bit it went quiet and Munk strained his ears to hear something, anything. He heard sounds from the lock on the door and then it was pushed open, not much, just enough for a cat to squeeze inside. In the dim light Munk could only make out some white and black fur.<p>

"Hello", he said. "Who… who are you?"

"I'm your saving grace Munkustrap", was the answer he got and the voice belonged to a tom. Said tom hurried over to him and first pulled on the chain.

"It's no use", Munk gagged out. "I've already tried that…"

The tom ignored him and Munk heard an odd sound behind him so he turned his head around. But his head was turned back with a hiss. Munk stared at the wall in front of him, a bit scared of what was going on behind him. Suddenly the pressure on his throat lightened up and the collar fell to the floor. Munk stared at it and turned around and saw the tom clean off his claws on his pelt.

"Well that was easy and painless", he remarked and Munk got up slowly. "Are we feeling okay 'Straps?"

"Uh… yeah… who are you?"

"I told you, I'm your saving grace. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>They were sneaking back the same way Alonzo came and Munk was looking at the tom in a searching way.<p>

"Che cosa", Alonzo asked.

"Huh?" Munk looked at him.

"It means 'what' in Italian…"

"You're Italian?"

"I'm _the_ Italian."

Munk froze and Alonzo noticed and walked back to him.

"Che cosa?"

"Why are _you _helping me", Munk asked darkly. "Last I heard you are an ally of Macavity!"

"Pft never… I don't like bottle brushes…"

They walked in silence for a bit more, they had to hide twice from henchcats but they weren't found. Munk was biting his lip slightly and then said with a sigh:

"Why exactly are you helping me?"

"Your tribe asked me, then didn't want to ask me, then they followed me when I decided to find you anyway", Alonzo answered.

"Wait", Munk said confused. "They didn't want you to find me?"

"Some of them, Tugger, thought I worked for Macavity and was not to be trusted. I told them off… busted myself in the process… soon everyone will know the Italian talks English."

"So… why help me anyway?"

"I love challenges… and I have other reasons."

"What reasons?"

Alonzo sighed and stopped underneath a vent. He'd had it. He'd recognized the Jellicles as soon as he saw them… he'd recognized Munkustrap as soon as he saw him. Why couldn't they recognize _him_? He turned to Munk with sad eyes.

"Do you really not remember me Munk", he asked and the silver tabby looked at him and narrowed his eyebrows.

"I…" he began and then shook his head. "No…"

"Fine", Alonzo spat. "That vent will lead us outside… get going before I ditch you."

"Huh?" Munk was confused by the hostility.

"Move it!" Alonzo snapped and Munk hurriedly climbed out. Alonzo followed. But their quick escape ended there.

* * *

><p>As the two of them landed on the ground they saw that they were surrounded by henchcats and in front stood Macavity.<p>

"I knew the Jellicles had nerve", he said smirking. "But having the nerve of letting _you_ break into my hideout and try to free the Jellicle protector Italian is more than I can take."

Alonzo just snarled at him. Munk looked around and saw Admetus, Coricopat and Tugger being held by henchcats. They didn't seem that hurt, but Admetus and Cori looked guilty.

"How did you know", Munk asked Macavity. "That we would be here?"

"Your brother was yelling so loud all of my guards heard them", Macavity said and smirked. "It was so easy over-powering them and then we just had to wait to see what we could fish up."

"Stupido!" Alonzo spat at Tugger and went on yelling something in Italian that was both really rude and really hurtful… had you understood him. As it was now… the other cats just understood stupido.

"Can someone please shut that thing up", Macavity said after a while. Alonzo was still yelling in Italian, but now at Macavity. Macavity was holding the bridge of his nose and had his eyes closed.

"Yaow!" he heard a henchcat yelp and opened his eyes. Alonzo had sunk his teeth into the henchcat's paw and was not letting go. He was drawing blood. Macavity sighed and with a flick of his wrist a small lightning shot out and hit the Italian cat in the chest… sending him crashing into the wall.

"No!" Admetus exclaimed as the guy was knocked out.

"So vicious", Macavity sighed. "Oh well I can have some use of that… Get them all inside."

"Yes sir", his right-paw-tom said and the four Jellicles and Alonzo was put inside a janitor's closet.

* * *

><p>Alonzo woke up when someone shook his shoulder and he hissed in pain, he had cracked ribs… or maybe some broken ones.<p>

"Hey are you okay", Cori asked.

"Sí", Alonzo grumbled and sat up. He looked around and saw Munk and Tugger talk quietly in a corner, Admetus listening at the door and then jumped when he turned around again and was met with Cori's green eyes.

"Don't do that", Alonzo hissed annoyed and lied down again. "How long have we been in here?"

"A few hours", Cori said and sat down beside Alonzo. "I… I snapped up some of your thoughts when you were out cold."

"You did _what_?" Alonzo whispered with hate.

"I didn't mean to", Cori whispered back. "I'm still learning to control it and your thoughts were in Italian… but I understood the feeling behind the thoughts."

"And those were?" Alonzo asked.

"Sadness", Cori whispered back. "Sadness and hurt… anger as well… and confusion."

"Well", Alonzo said with a shrug. "You tend to get sad and hurt when you get attacked, angry when someone gets you caught and confused when you just woke up."

"There's more", Cori whispered. "I… Can't believe I didn't understand it before..."

"What?"

"Nothing. There uh was a song in your mind as well."

"Sweet Everlasting…" Alonzo rubbed his face. "What song?"

"I don't know… the words were Italian."

"Hum the melody so I know which song it was…"

"Uhm…" Cori thought for a moment before he started to hum. Admetus and the other two looked at him in confusion but Alonzo ignored it and closed his eyes when he heard the melody and started to sing… in English:

**_Sleep little catkin  
>It is still winter time<br>Yet sleeps the birch and the ling  
>roses and hyacinths.<br>It's still far to spring  
>before the rowan stands in bloom<br>Sleep you little catkin  
>it is still winter time<em>**

**_The sunlight-eye is watching you  
>The sun's embrace rocks you<br>Soon the forest path will be green  
><em>****_And every flower will flag  
><em>****_Yet a little sunshine-pray  
>Little catkin gets so green<br>The sunlight-eye is watching you  
>Sun's embrace is rocking you<em>**

When he was done he opened his eyes and noticed Tugger and Munk stare at him with their mouths hanging wide open. He wasn't the only one watching the two brothers' reaction. Admetus and Coricopat looked both amused and confused. Munkustrap slowly walked up to Alonzo that sat up as he did.

"How do you know that song", Munk asked the Italian. Alonzo shrugged.

"Some over grown fur hat sang it to me once when I was little", he said and brushed of his arms and stood up. "So have we found a way out of here yet?"

He moved forward but Munk grabbed his arm. They locked eyes and Munk stiffened and his grip got slack. Alonzo just sighed in annoyance and pulled his arm loose.

"Stop looking at me like that", he said and walked towards a shelf and started to pull the stuff out. "Help me move this shit I bet there is a vent behind here somewhere."

Admetus and Cori hurriedly helped but Munk and Tugger were just staring at the black and white tom. Tugger walked up to Munk.

"Munk…" he said. "You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think", Munk said. "It's… it can't be a coincidence… can it?"

"Can what", Tugger asked. "That he is a black and white patched tom who happens to know dad's song _and_ speaks Italian?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Name one."

Munk looked at his brother and sighed. But it was Cori that to everyone's confusion dropped the bomb.

"So what exactly happened to you Alonzo?" he asked and there came a crash as the Italian tom dropped the bucket he was carrying in shock at the question.

"Che cosa", he asked blinking.

"You heard me", Cori said walking closer to him. "A-lon-zo."

The street cat just stared at him with wide eyes. Admetus was staring at Cori as well, as if he'd gone crazy and the two brothers were staring at Alonzo. Munk remembered what the cat had asked him in that cell. He'd asked if Munk really didn't remember him. Munk slowly walked up to the street cat and they locked eyes again. Munk tried to fight the tears and the grin but he couldn't.

"How couldn't I see it", he asked. "Alonzo!" He flung his arm around the other tom… and the next thing heard was a crash.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Sorry for the LONG wait... I got writer's block! Not to worry I found a battling ram... is that even a word? Anyway I rammed the block down and I'm back in business. :D<strong>

**HGP - Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating soon.**

**KatyOnACloud - what the heck is a bamf? (not native-english -peaker here people!)**

**kboyer2013 - Are you still alive?**

**Malurina - Well did this answer your questions?**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Cori, Admetus and Tugger stared as Munk was flung into some cans. They hurriedly backed away from the angry tom that had flung him. Munk pushed a can off of his head and saw Alonzo glaring daggers at him.

"Don't. You. Dare touch me!" the Italian yelled with fury. "Don't… don't even come near me you bastard! Any of you!"

"Alonzo", Cori began.

"Shut up!" Alonzo yelled. "Don't call me that, don't you _ever_ call me that! You have no right to call me that! You stay the hell away from me!"

Munk had by now gotten into a sitting position and was staring at the furious tom across the room. Alonzo looked livid, but his eyes spoke of another feeling… sadness. Munk carefully got up and noticed Admetus slowly move towards Alonzo.

"Don't even think about it Admetus", Alonzo growled and started to pull things out of the shelf again. Admetus pulled back and first looked from Alonzo to Munk and then back. The black and white tom had flung him… pretty far. Cori quietly moved over to Munk and helped him up from all the tin cans and Tugger joined in. Admetus kept an eye on them and at times Alonzo. You could almost see the tension in the room, it was thicker than feeling that you could cut it with a knife… it was horrible. Alonzo was cursing under his breath, in Italian of course, while he worked on emptying a tool box. It was too heavy to move any other way. Admetus sighed and moved over and helped him emptying the toolbox.

"We looked everywhere for you", he said and Alonzo just scoffed and turned away from him. "Skimble must've looked everywhere for you."

"Apparently not since he didn't find me", Alonzo spat angrily and threw a hammer aside. "If he had searched everywhere he would've found me a long time ago."

"Okay what's your problem", Tugger asked and stalked over. "You were taken and we couldn't find you so we guessed you were gone forever. So why are you mad at us?"

"Because your grownups chose a _Jellicle_ over a street rat!" Alonzo yelled angrily. "Sure I wasn't one of you and that was made clear to me. So let's get out of here and then you return to the junkyard and I'll go find some hole to hide in until I die! I'm just a street rat after all." Munk walked over slowly and put a paw on Alonzo's arm.

"Don't touch me", the Italian spat and pulled his arm away.

"Alonzo", Munk said sadly. "Please… we had no idea you were alive and-"

"Stop it", Alonzo spat and closed his eyes. "Just stop it _please_." He looked at the Jellicles. "When I came to this country I only had my mama and she was taken from me on these shores. Skimble found me and made me part of a new family… a family that chose someone that had been born into that family and let a kitten abuser and crazy tom get away with me, without trying to stop him. Then the kitnapper gets to keep me, but gets killed, I roam the streets trying to find my way back but no one in this _stupid_ country wants to help me, _no one_. So I'm forced to give up, forced to fight for food with my life at stake while you all live safe and sound in that junkyard paradise of yours. I only get talked to when someone needs something from me, I'm a tracker, I've killed… tell me how many cats have you had to kill just to survive?"

The four toms looked at each other.

"I guessed as much", Alonzo spat. "I've killed more cats than you will in a life time and for what? For food, for shelter… for water… to save myself. I only stay in this country to help kittens and friends that are in similar situations that I was in. So let's get out of here so I can return to my pointless life and you can return to your safe little haven that is the Jellicle junkyard!"

No one moved… but then Munk walked up to Alonzo… and hugged him. Alonzo was so shocked he didn't know how to react. He could feel the tears threaten to fall, Munk had been his best friend… he had been searching for Munk since the day he was taken… and now that he'd found him he could just feel anger. He felt anger and betrayal. But then he felt and heard Munkustrap sobbing and instinctively he put his arms around the other tom, but still had a scowl on his face. The others also looked sad and one by one they joined into the hug.

"I'm so sorry Lonz", Munk sobbed. "We never meant to abandon you and make you think we stopped looking… but… but London is big and we were so small. But we didn't stop Zo… we kept looking. We look when we leave the yard and we ask cats walking through if they have seen you. We pray to the Everlasting cat that we'll find you… we just never knew you'd find us first."

"Well technically it was Jerrie and Teazer who found him", Admetus piped up and all toms laughed at that, even Alonzo.

"Skimble's been hurting something awful and he blames himself…" Munk mumbled. "Just like Safir, Jenny, Jelly and Gus does… and Edan did. Edan never stopped looking for you and dad says that's what killed him in the end."

Alonzo bowed his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry I got so mad", he mumbled. "I just-"

"We get it", Tugger of all cats said. "You felt abandon by us and yes to a point we did abandon you, we could've looked harder… could've reached out for help beyond the junkyard and we could've checked shelters. EC knows some of us get thrown in there more than others."

"We also should've seen the connection earlier", Cori piped up. "A black and white tom that speaks Italian… it can't bet that many of them in London. We should've recognized you when you got to the yard… why we didn't is beyond me."

"It isn't really", Munk said and the group hug ended. "When we met Alonzo the last time he was-"

"A scared, confused and healing kitten that had no idea what was being said around him", Alonzo finished. Munk smirked.

"I was gonna say smaller and cuter", he said and Alonzo snorted.

"As if", he said. "I am regarded handsome by queens and toms thank you very much."

"Yeah you have muscled up", Admetus pointed out. "Gotten bigger and… well streetier."

"Is that even a word", Tugger asked.

"The point is", Munk said and turned to Alonzo. "We're sorry we weren't there for you when you needed it most. But we are here for you now… if you let us. And something tells me that… even though it seems like you're not… you are really there for us too. Right?"

Alonzo shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Can't put anything can I Munk", he asked and Munk grinned and hugged him again.

"Let's get out of here", Admetus said. "I'm starting to get claustrophobic."

"Try sleeping in a close box for a while", Alonzo teased as he, Tugger and Munk pulled the toolbox aside. "Then we can talk about claustrophobia."

Admetus grumbled something and soon the shelf was empty and Alonzo had been right… there was a vent behind it. They went in one by one, first Alonzo, then Munk, then Tugger, Cori and lastly Ad.

* * *

><p>They got out of the building with not that much of an effort and they only had to take out a couple of guards, they meaning Munk and Alonzo. The other three noticed how well the two of them worked together. They were the perfect team. Both of them were strong and smart and cunning. At one point there had been a guard and Alonzo had grabbed Munk's hind-paws and lowered him behind the guard. Munk put his paws over the guars mouth and eyes and Alonzo pulled both of them into the vent and the guard got knocked out and left there. Another time Alonzo just dropped down onto a guard and rendered him unconscious and Munk pushed a guard down a manhole. Tugger thought the duo was hilarious, Admetus thought they were perfect and Cori thought they were crazy. But out they got and not even Macavity noticed how five toms just walked out of his hideout and left his territory… to return home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone will be so happy", Cori said happily as they walked. "Not only to see Munk but Alonzo as well… if they realize it's you."<p>

"Probably will if you say my name", Alonzo said calmly as he walked beside Munk, helping him walk. The silver tabby was starting to get tired.

"Why are you called the Italian", Admetus asked as they got closer to the junkyard. "Is it because you only speak Italian?"

"Do I only speak Italian?"

"To anyone but us", Tugger said.

"True… I guess that's why."

They walked into the yard and Munk was welcomed back with hugs and nuzzling and happy greetings. When the rescue party told them they couldn't have done it without _Alonzo_ it dawned on all the cats that had known the black and white Italian kitten. Skimble wasn't the first to hug him. To everyone's shock it was Bomba, why? Well she blamed herself for everything that happened, for letting herself get caught like that. Alonzo forgave her and all of the cats that asked for his forgiveness. Skimble hugged him the hardest and the longest and Alonzo actually cried then, Skimble was like a father to him after all. The only one that didn't hug him, who just watched from the shadows was the Jellicle leader. But later he did welcome Alonzo back to the Jellicles and Alonzo and Munk became the closest of friends again… and you all know how it ends.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
